Booksexual
by Silent Arrow
Summary: Yang quests to find out if Blake is, what she calls, 'booksexual'. Something cute and mostly fluffy.


**AN: I wrote this at about 3am so apologies if things are inconsistent, somewhat confusing or just do not make sense. Currently this is messy (and probably has a few little chunks that really don't need to be in there), I will most likely edit and/or fix any major hiccups later. Not actually sure why I wrote this, now I think about it... It doesn't have that much of a plot, but I guess I just wanted to write some cute bumblebabies...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and am in no way affiliated with roosterteeth.**

**Now, onward!**

* * *

Yang had a theory. She reckoned that Blake was, as she liked to say, booksexual. It was a justified assumption really, especially since the usually reserved girl turned down most all requests to "go out for coffee" or "hang out" from her fellow students, male and female alike, and preferred to curl up on her bed or in an armchair with her latest novel, engrossing herself in a world of words. Yang really didn't get it. That was one fine girl right there who could literally have anybody in the school, and she chose books of all things to spend her time with. The blonde made no attempts to deny to herself that she was attracted to the dark-haired girl, who _wouldn't_ find themselves heating up under those delicious golden eyes?

Anyway, back to Yang's theory on Blake's sexuality. She was willing to work on her little bow-wearing friend to find out if she was correct, however it proved more difficult a task than she'd thought. Previously she had attempted to simply observe her combat partner as she indulged in her favourite pastime, but that had simply ended with her grinning like an idiot as she ended up staring at Blake's adorable expressions whenever she found a part of whatever she was reading interesting. It was one of the only times Yang saw such a display, barring when Ruby or she herself was making the other girl smile or laugh, if they were lucky. (Yang failed to notice during her observations however that Blake would often pause halfway through her reading once she realised that the blonde was staring, and often had a hard time concentrating with the violet gaze honed on her face. Lucky thing too, else she might have noticed the slight bow twitches now and again.) As it was, simply watching Blake as she read or interacted with anyone other than her teammates did not spit out the desire results, so Yang picked another tactic. This one proved considerably more successful.

Blake had been studying on Yang's bunk (the fiery blonde having given her permission after discovering how useful it could be when Blake left important parts of her notes to help Yang with her own studying) in relative peace and quiet until said owner of the bed had lumbered through the door, looking a little hot and bothered in her training gear. She'd obviously just finished a workout during class and had her hair pulled back off her neck into a loose, messy ponytail of thick curls. The tight black shorts and her yellow tank top showed her figure ridiculously well. Blake glanced up from her notes to see this post-work out Yang and had to quickly turn back to her textbook, attempting to hide her blush and swallowing a sudden excess of saliva. Unfortunately for her, Yang had easily caught the dusting of pink over the other girl's cheeks and smirked to herself. So, Blake wasn't oblivious to attractiveness after all. But was she booksexual? The question sent a wide grin onto Yang's face, before she chuckled deviously to herself. Perfect. This was going to be fun. The blonde closed the door behind her with a 'thunk', frowning playfully and calling to the girl on the top-bunk, "Where's my 'welcome home' kiss?"

The dark haired girl, miraculously, did not flush after her initial glimpse of such eye candy in the room. She hummed lightly to herself before replying evenly,

"You're sweaty and we aren't a married couple." Willing herself not to look up from her _fascinating_ text on the proposed uses of Grimm farming, she contented herself with the harrumph that came from a slightly disgruntled Yang. The blonde was just gonna have to step up her game. "Fine then, ill go have a shower, but when I come back I expect at least a hug. Honestly, you can be as Weiss cold as that heiress." She proceeded to slowly peel off her clothing, discreetly keeping a watchful violet eye on her partner. Said partner was hiding her interest _very_ well, but this time she couldn't hide the slight flush that crept over her nose and rosied her eartips.

In fact, Blake was having a hard time keeping herself from jumping the taller girl right there. Her bow twitched noticeably (had anyone been looking), as her eyes darted between Yang and the textbooks despite her better judgement. The blonde smirked to herself and left a trail of clothing across the floor until she reached the bathroom.

"You better be picking that back up and putting it in the laundry."

Blake called, raising her eyes to catch a nice view of her teammate's backside before the bathroom door closed. She lifted a hand to her nose and stifled the slight nosebleed. Yang was /so/ doing this on purpose, she'd never quite given the dark-haired girl such a show before. Blake was almost sad she'd had her eyes on her book for half of it.

* * *

Yang strolled out of the bathroom deliciously refreshed, hair still damp and tousled, wearing her comfortable pyjamas.

"Hey, did Rubes and the Snow Angel make an appearance yet?"

She asked, towelling her hair in an attempt to dry it, but just succeeding in messing the thick curls even more.

"They flew in about 10mins ago, but Weiss dragged Ruby out to the library to study."

Well, study might have been too much to ask. The leader of team RWBY was bound to end up in an argument with the resident heiress after all, but if that happened the librarian would either kick them out or ask either Yang or Blake to come and drag them back to the dorms. It had happened before. The bow-wearing girl rolled over and gave Yang a small smile, before lightly hopping down to the floor.

"What where you planning on doing tonight, anyway?"

A light shrug from the newly showered blonde.

"Eh, the usual. Study, laze around. Sleep- ah I was meaning to ask you for help on a few things."

"Sure, let me have a shower and ill see what I can do." She gathered up her pyjamas, but startled slightly when Yang wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and leaned into her.

"I said I was gonna get a hug, didn't I?" A murmur brushed past her ear, and she was very much aware of the warm, _muscular_ yet feminine body pressed up against her. Ignoring the heat rushing to her face, she allowed herself to relax back into the embrace slightly, before playfully swatting at her partner.

"Ok ok, now let me be hygienic!"

Blake's shower was quicker than her partner's, though admittedly she didn't have to fight with her hair nearly as much. The blonde was still battling the mess that she'd caused whilst trying to towel dry her golden locks when Blake reentered the room, also appearing refreshed and warm, though her bow was _still_ atop her head. Seeing Yang's struggles, she took the brush from her hands and sighed.

"Here, let me. How you managed before you came to Beacon I have no idea." Yang grinned, sitting herself down on the bottom bunk and turning her back to her partner.

"Aw, thanks Blakey. Best teammate ever."

Shaking her head fondly, Blake carefully began working the multitude of knots out of the blonde's mane, making sure to be gentle. Sighing in pleasure, the brawler closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of the brush through her hair. They settled in comfortable silence, not having to fill the room with speech.

"There. Still a giant untamed golden jungle, but no more knots at least." Blake smiled slightly, handing the hairbrush back and allowing herself to run her fingers through the curling locks.

"Mm, thanks kitten. Did a good job." Leaning back against the dark-haired girl, Yang hummed appreciatively before flopping entirely so that her head rested in Blake's lap. Smoky violet eyes gazed upwards sleepily, meeting with sharp calculating amber.

"Want me to return the favour?" She asked drowsily.

Blake's hands unconsciously went to her head, stroking down her wavy black tresses, bow twitching accidentally.

"No thanks, Yang. Besides, you're looking awfully tired."

A yawn from the blonde.

"Maybe we should put off study for tonight. You can catch an early night."

"Naw, just gimme a little while and ill be awake again. I always get sleepy when people play with my hair."

_Interesting_. She'd remember that.

True to her word, not fifteen minutes later and Yang was bouncing and ready to go.

"Alright! Lets do something fun!"

"Like work on strategic manoeuvres and Grimm anatomy?"

Her enthusiasm deflated slightly, but She still met Blake with a cheesy smile.

* * *

It was sooo boring. Even Blake couldn't help to make the subjects interesting. So of course, Yang decided to make things a little more... Fun. After all, she _had_ ascertained that the dark-haired girl was probably not 'booksexual'. But how to fluster Blake? They sat side by side at the desk, collection of notes and texts spread across the surface. The noirette didn't speak much. She offered explanation when asked and pointed out important sections, took Yang through some of the more challenging problems, but mostly she was quiet, watching over Yang's answers and giving short words of praise when it was needed, or shaking her head and picking up on the incorrect bits of information. And Yang was far from stupid. She learnt quickly and understood things with relative ease, but it was _too boring _and she just couldn't concentrate. Standing up suddenly, the blonde stretched out kinks in her muscles and stated,

"Need a break. Ill make tea."

The bow-toting noirette leant back in her chair, content to wait for her hot beverage before resuming study. Yang knew just how to make tea. Said blonde bombshell wasn't all that fond of tea, but it was alright once in a while. Plus, Blake liked to relax with a cup whilst reading.

Returning to the desk to find her partner absorbed in a book as usual, Yang smirked deviously to herself as an idea came to her. Placing down both cups, she snaked her arms around Blake's shoulders and brought her lips close to the dark-haired girl's ear.

"What are you reading, kitten?"

The warm breath of words fluttered over her neck, eliciting a sharp intake of air. Though she'd heard Yang return, she hadn't expected _that _greeting at all. A shiver splashed down her body, before Yang's arms wrapped lightly around her torso.

"Nothing that would interest you."

She replied evenly, closing the novel and replacing it on the desk smoothly despite the crimson flush of her cheeks

"Will you be returning to study or-"

"Oh I can think of plenty of other _fun _things we could do instead." The blonde murmured hotly against her neck, lips brushing against her ever so pleasantly and bringing goosebumps along every piece of skin. Struggling to maintain a calm facade, Blake clenched the hem of her pyjamas, clearing her throat.

"Such as?"

Abruptly, the heat of Yang's body pulled back and her chair was spun around, wooden legs scraping the floor.

"Like a video game, or watching a movie together!" She grinned jubilantly, all traces of the flirtatious, _sexy_ blonde gone just like that. 'Two can play at that, Yang. If you want to tease you're going to need to take some teasing back.' The dark haired girl smirked, leaning back in the chair and allowing her gaze to flicker up and down the figure of her boisterous partner, lingering over certain areas more than others.

"I was thinking of a _different_ kind of fun, but by all means, show me what you were planning."

What surprised Yang was the blush that lit her cheeks. It wasn't as though she'd never been looked at like that before, and yet the smouldering amber that burnt down her figure brought pink rushing to her cheeks.

It was now a game; whether Blake's self-control would shatter, or whether Yang's would.

The blonde knew that, ultimately, her restraint was certainly no match for her bow-haired partner, but if she played her cards right she still had a chance. Plus, Yang had been teasing all evening. Surely she held a head-start?

* * *

"You had to pick the corniest of romance movies, didn't you Yang?" Blake sighed from her comfy spot curled atop the common room couch. The first year common room was miraculously empty, despite being a Friday night, and the two members of team RWBY had claimed the beanbag and couch section by the TV for movie watching, and general fun and shenanigans (and to continue their unspoken 'game').

"Say what you will, this movie's still one of my favourites." The blonde pouted as she made her way back to the couch with a fresh bag of microwave pop corn. She opened it noisily, sending a few kernels flying, before flicking two pieces out and into her mouth. Plonking herself beside Blake, Yang left enough space between them so that it was just bordering between too close and acceptable, her legs brushing the dark-haired girl. She trained her eyes on the screen and offered the popcorn to her partner. Blake rolled her eyes to herself, but carefully picked a piece of popcorn all the same.

Neither of them were particularly interested in the sappy romance anyway, though Blake kept her gaze dutifully on the screen. Yang was the first to snuggle closer, eventually tilting herself until she rested over Blake's curled legs, golden mane of curls tangling as she shifted to be more comfortable in the bow-haired girl's lap. Not particularly surprised and more or less used to this sort of occurrence, Blake nestled her arms over her partner's shoulder. Yang was actually beginning to feel sleepy from the warmth and comfort, until she felt light fingers as they traced minute patterns delicately over the exposed skin of her shoulder. Starting just a little, she sank back into Blake and sighed, definitely not drowsy now thanks to the wandering fingers that sent sparks down into her body. Circles and swirls, letters and words, Blake drew works of art across her skin with the lightest touches of her fingertips. Delicious electric tingles. A sinuous shiver ran through the brawler's form, drawing a smirk from the bow-wearing noirette though she kept her eyes trained on the movie.

Geez it really was the sappiest of sappy romances, flowers and kisses and music and everything down to the last cliche. Yang of course was having none of it, she was feeling the game slipping out of her control ever so slightly and she didn't like it one bit. Well, okay maybe she liked it a little... Blake's fingertips were certainly pleasant. Inching herself around, the blonde tucked her legs and arms up until she resembled a ball, wiggling to get comfortable. Now situated in a 'cat-with-it's-paws-tucked-up' position, she grinned to herself and nuzzled into her dark-haired partner's stomach. At the same time, her hands slid innocently across Blake's thighs until they rested just a little higher than considered friendly. The hitch in her teammate's breathing was minute, but certainly there along with a short pause of movement, and Yang turned her head to glance up at the bow-toting noirette. She was greeted with a very much noticeable rosy blush spreading across the usually careful blank face, though the golden eyes were fixed firmly on the television screen and not Yang.

The fingers dancing along the blonde's exposed shoulder began slipping down, pressing circles into a defined collar bone in retaliation. The brawler inhaled sharply but refused to give any more satisfaction then that, instead curling her hands up slightly and /kneading/ at Blake's smooth thighs like a cat. The dark haired girl immediately stiffened in response, her digits halting their movements and gripping onto Yang. Said blonde chuckled to herself victoriously, enjoying having the upper hand, movie forgotten. The sound Blake was making was especially adorable. Almost like... Purring?

The hand now resting on her shoulder began to clench and unclench rhythmically, massaging softly whilst her partner's amber eyes grew from surprise to hazy and then closed, a sigh of pleasure passing her lips along with the gentle hum that really did sound oddly like a contented kitten. Yang's Cheshire smile never left her face as she took in the sight before her, continuing to knead at her partner's legs like a cat. It took her several minutes before she realised that Blake was, in fact, doing the same thing to her, though only one of her hands was gripping Yang by the shoulder, the other one clenching and unclenching against the sofa. With the usually alert and sharp golden eyes half closed with bliss, and the bow Yang swore she saw twitch slightly, Blake certainly looked the part of a very content cat. Not for the first time, Yang played with the idea of Blake being a faunus, but shrugged it off. She halted her moves, watching the dark haired beauty slowly wake from whatever paradise she'd been lost in.

Blake would have meowed pathetically after her teammate's pause, had she not still had that tiny sliver of self control within her grasp. As it was, the noise was stifled and replaced with a contented sigh. God, Yang /didn't even know/ and she still managed to exploit half of her more... Feline traits almost to maximum.

"This is the movie you wanted Yang. You should be watching that instead of distracting me." She said, struggling to keep her voice even. The things this blonde did to her.

"Mm, alright. You seemed to enjoy it though." Yang snuggled into her, commenting slyly.

"Oh shush, you."

* * *

It was probably towards the third quarter of the movie when Blake started fiddling with her partners hair. Slowly to begin with, the noirette ran a hand through it, the other one still occupied tracing patterns once again. The strands were silky but they knotted easily, so she was very careful with her actions, though Yang didn't seem to mind at all even when she accidentally pulled at it. That proved, more than anything the blonde could have said or done, that she trusted the bow wearing girl. Soon Blake was playing her fingers over her teammates skull, pressing with just the right amount of strength and against all the right places to put Yang in heaven. A small noise of delight fell from her lips, and Blake's /not so human/ ears quivered and swivelled at the sound, bound though they were. Now that was a voice she'd like to hear more of. Yang turned, wiggling around so she faced her partner and gazed up with half-lidded, sleepy eyes.

"It would seem that the tables have turned, Miss Long." The noirette purred with a mischievous smirk of her own.

"Ah, shaddup..."

A chuckle was her only reply.

Having always been somewhat nocturnal, the disguised faunus wasn't feeling particularly tired at this time of night. Yang, however, was out like a light, draped over Blake's lap in much the same way as one drapes a blanket. She was more or less working as a blanket too, the fiery blonde easily keeping her quieter teammate warm and snug. Their movie had finished some time ago, but Yang had fallen asleep mere minutes after the bow-haired girl had taken her revenge. Blake was more than okay with this; her partners hair was soft and golden and ever so enticing to touch, and she was free to simply sit and appreciate the blonde beauty in front of her. In many areas, Blake was skilled and capable. Socially however she was... somewhat less so (much like the other members of her team) and instead of openly gazing at Yang's /incredible face/ and /flawless physique/, she took to quietly watching her from her peripherals, or over the top of her books (like a creeper). That might have explained why it took so long for Yang to notice that the noirette was interested, but there was no way in hell that Blake was going to tell the blonde how attractive she was. As if Yang needed any more reason to poke fun at her.

She stopped in her light play with her partners sunshine locks, fingers instead moving to cautiously map the fine features of Yang's face. With a gentle touch, Blake traced the faint dusting of freckles that sprinkled over the bridge of an ever so slightly crooked (perhaps it had been broken?) nose. They were light, barely there, and you wouldn't have noticed them unless you were as close as Blake was.

She booped the nose, checking for a reaction, to which there was none apart from a mumble and a sigh. Chuckling to herself, the bow-haired girl pinched a cheek lightly, enough to wake up the slumbering blonde, who's lavender eyes flickered open like a butterfly's new wings.

It took a few seconds for Yang's mind to register wakefulness, but the first thing it noted was Blake's striking eyes watching her with a sparkle of a smile in them.

"Hey kitten." She greeted languidly, stretching herself out more over the other girl's legs.

"K-kitten?" The quieter of the two questioned, worried.

"Yeah. Coz you're cute like a kitty-cat."

Blake closed her eyes briefly, hiding the relief that was certain to be lurking in them before she looked back down to her teammate.

"Whatcha starin' at, Blakey? Am I that pretty?"

_Yes _was what she wanted to blurt, but the faunus in disguise chose not to dignify the blonde with an answer, instead tilting her head to the side and offering a slight smirk.

"Heh, you know what? Come closer, I got a secret to tell you." The violet eyed girl beckoned, still drowsy and slow. With a roll of her eyes Blake complied, lowering her head to be closer to the brawler settled in her lap. For the third time that night, Yang's warm breath by her ear(s) made her shiver.

"You're really hot and I think we should stop pussyfooting around." With that whispered, Yang pulled her partner down and stole her lips. It was a sweet, silly kiss, and Blake pulled back slightly to look into the blonde's eyes properly.

"You're cute, but the pun was not." She stated with a frown, though it quickly turned into an affectionate smile and a chuckle.

"I bet you love me puns and all. In fact, I'm pawsitive."

"God dammit Yang." With that she swept back down, though this time it was considerably less 'sweet and silly' and more heated.

Yang turned her head away for breath after a few moments, lips curving into quite the grin as she peered up at her teammate. Said dark-haired teammate leaned back, a quiet "What?" colouring the air.

"Turns out you're not booksexual." The blonde brawler said triumphantly.

"...Of course I'm not, don't be silly."

"Ah! _Yang_sexual, you're _YANG_sexual!"

"Oh god."

"No wonder you never showed interest in anybody else."

"Don't flatter yourself, Yang."

"Are you denying that you hid yourself in those dumb fantasy worlds and did not respond to anyone else's advances?"

"I will not deny that I am fond of books."

"Aha!"

"For your information, I just so happen to be _more_ fond of tall, blonde and beautiful teammates."

"I bet your first thought when you saw me the day before initiation was 'oh no she's hot'."

"Actually it was more along the lines of 'can't get any peace in this place oh no those two look like trouble.'"

"You're so cold"

An overly dramatic pout

"You're too warm. Get off me, it's time for bed!"

"Oho, moving fast aren't we Blakey?"

There was a gentle smack to the back of Yang's head.

"That's not what I meant. Now off before I tie you up with my ribbon."

"You just make it worse for yourself. R-oww, kitten got claws."

"Yang Xiao Long. I will end you."

"Says the girl who's carrying me back to the dorm room."

Cheeky smile.

"Shut up."


End file.
